


trembling

by akshues (arukana)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/akshues
Summary: Goro gulps, and feels the leather collar bob around his Adam’s apple. “Now you really do look like my kitten.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	trembling

Goro gulps, and feels the leather collar bob around his Adam’s apple.

“Now you really do look like my kitten.”

He feels his cock throb at the way Ren appraises him, the click of his boots around him as Goro kneels on the floor. The leather bites into his neck, twisting as Ren pulls the leash along with him. “Such a pretty kitty I have.”

“Ren.”

“Kittens don’t speak, Goro.”

He whines in response, running his hands up his thighs. They’re so close to where he needs them.

“No-no, kitten,” Ren tuts, yanking the leash, “no touching.”

Goro bites down hard on his lip, trying to halt the pleas that beg to escape from his mouth. He groans, fisting his hands at his sides instead.

“Good boy, good kitty,” he kisses the top of Goro’s head, delicate and sweet and everything Goro doesn’t need right now. “What am I to do with you? So desperate already?

“Does my kitty want my cock?”

Goro whines high, bucking into nothing and nodding. He squeezes his thighs together, trying to get some kind of relief.

Ren smirks at him, at last sitting down on the chair in front of Goro. “Open up then,” he taps his chin.

Goro complies, immediately pressing his mouth to the tent in Ren’s trousers. He licks a few stripes, looking up to see Ren smiling down at him. “What are you waiting for? Pull me out, kitten.”

Leaning back, Goro nods. He’s made a wet patch on the front of the pants, and spares a moment to trace around it with his fingers before he sets to work. Goro unbuckles the belt, not bothering to unloop it, too busy undoing the buttons and pulling on the waistband. He moans at the mere sight of Ren’s cock, earning a laugh from Ren.

Ignoring him, he presses a worshipping kiss to the red tip, keeping his eyes up at Ren. “Is that all you got?” he mocks, gripping strands of Goro’s hair between his fingers. Goro frowns at him, presses his lips up against the shaft of Ren’s cock and allows his tongue to drag across the skin. It’s never been a particularly pleasant taste, too much sweat and pure musk for Goro’s tastes, but it doesn’t stop him from acting like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever tasted, moaning as he traces over veins and mouths at all Ren’s favourite spots.

Above him, Ren groans right back at him, “You know that’s not what I want.”

Goro hums a laugh against his dick; of course he knows that. So he leans back on his shins with his mouth wide open and simply _waits._

Ren grunts, tugging hard on his hair, “Suck.”

Making a noise of disagreement, he continues to wait until Ren’s hand migrates to the top of his head, cat ears on either side. His fringe is pulled up harshly, making him whimper almost pathetically in Ren’s grasp, “Be good for me.”

And that’s not fair because Ren _knows_ that’s Goro’s weakness. He whines, open-mouthed and breathy, as he leans forward to take the head of the cock into his mouth. _Just_ the head at first, sucking and using his tongue generously, watching as the man above him begins to unravel.

Ren’s face scrunches the second he feels the warmth envelop him, hands tightening in his hair unconsciously. His eyes shut with the overwhelming pleasure, only to open again upon hearing Goro’s needy whine. Goro wants to be watched. He wants Ren to be the one watching him.

“Such a good kitten,” he moans, maintaining eye contact just to watch Goro’s full body shiver at his words.

As a reward for Ren, Goro starts bobbing his head along the shaft, tongue eagerly rubbing the flesh as he goes. Goro thinks that maybe _he_ should be rewarded for his efforts too, but still his hands remain fisted at his sides as he gives Ren the best blowjob he’s capable of.

His tongue must run over a particularly sensitive spot or something, because Goro feels the grip on his hair tighten, hears a delightful moan leave Ren’s lips. “Fuck, Goro- kitty,” he groans, “take it deeper.”

What else can Goro do but obey?

Reluctantly, he moves his hands to clutch to Ren’s hips, steadying himself as he hollows out his cheeks and pulls himself closer. The head of Ren’s cock brushes the back of his throat, but he manages to suppress his gag reflex and keep going, just a little. Once he’s found the perfect amount he can take in his mouth, he slides one hand across Ren’s skin, taking him in hand to jerk whatever he can’t reach.

Chains of both expletives and praise leave Ren’s mouth as he picks up the pace. At one point, Ren’s head starts to tilt back, and Goro’s fingernails may or may not find themselves digging into his skin in response. “Ow. Needy,” Ren laughs, loving eyes back on his kitten, “you look so hot.”

Goro just moans around his cock in response, vibrations making Ren moan in turn. He smiles as he moves his free hand to the base of Ren’s spine, giving him a shove and silently begging him to start thrusting.

“You want your face fucked, kitten?”

Somehow, Goro finds the space to mumble something completely incomprehensible into Ren’s cock. Ren just laughs almost condescendingly, grabbing the hair at the nape of Goro’s neck and pulling him back. Goro half-expects him to say something with how long he keeps him back, just the cockhead lolling in his mouth, but instead he just stares.

It starts to get comfortable, sucking gently at the tip of Ren’s cock, tonguing lightly at his slit, staring into each other’s eyes. Goro almost forgets his filthy request with how lovingly Ren’s looking at him, like nothing in the world means anything but him, but this.

He hums lowly, the hand not fisted in Goro’s hair coming to stroke across Goro’s cheek, rubbing a tear he wasn’t even aware was there into his face.

Goro groans in response. “‘Lease,” he garbles.

Ren gives him a too-soft smile and shoves him down further than before. As he tugs him back by the hair, slow and steady, Goro coughs, and splutters, looking up at Ren with tears in his eyes.

“That good for you?” he asks, ever so slowly pushing him back down. Goro just makes a displeased whine as Ren forces him further and further onto his cock, ignoring him as he chokes and whimpers. “Relax, kitten,” he murmurs, tilting Goro’s head back a little to gaze at him properly.

He just begs him with his eyes for more, _faster._ Ren just smirks back and slides him off once more, “You want it _all?_ You’re so greedy.”

A moan gets stuck in his throat. They both know that that’s not what he’s asking for, but he _can_ do it. If that’s what Ren wants, he’ll relax his throat and take him deep and let him go as slow as he wants.

But the next thing he knows is pressure and fullness and his nose pressing into dark hair, gone as quick as it came and back again. Over and over, his mouth getting quickly and harshly fucked, like Ren does when he’s ready to come.

And it feels good, it’s just what he wanted; hot and dirty and disgusting. He feels like something to be used and it’s fucking _amazing._

“So good, fuck,” Ren moans on every thrust, watching his cock disappear and reappear between Goro’s lips. “Gonna cum, baby.”

Goro’s legs squeeze together, trying to find anything to grind against and alleviate the tightness in his gut. He pushes his tongue against Ren’s cock in all the ways he knows he likes, all the ways he knows make him cum faster. Goro wants his turn, his reward.

All of a sudden, there’s fingers somehow pulling tighter in his hair and a pulsing cock in his mouth and liquid down his throat. Goro pulls off, coughing the cum back up so he doesn’t choke, but Ren isn’t finished; he uses his own hand to pump himself through his orgasm, moaning loud and cumming onto Goro’s face.

Taking his hands off of Ren’s hips, Goro swipes a finger across his chin, collecting cum before taking it into his mouth to suck it clean. He doesn’t really care for the taste, but Ren likes it when he cleans up his mess.

“Fuck. You’re so amazing,” Goro just hums in response and presses kisses to the soft cock in front of him, cleaning up the remaining traces of cum.

“Kitten’s turn?” Goro doesn’t normally like breaking the rules, but he’s so _desperate:_ rocking and bucking up into nothing, needing permission to touch himself.

“Mm, c’mere,” Ren smiles, stretching out his leg between Goro’s, watching as Goro slowly shuffles closer, “there you go.”

Goro wraps his arms around Ren’s knee, nuzzling his cum-covered face close against his thigh as he starts to grind, quick and messy, against the offered limb. It’s not exactly comfortable - the bone of his shin unforgiving - but it’s enough, and with Ren’s loving encouragement and praise, Goro gets close almost embarrassingly quickly.

“M- master, close.”

“Shush, kitty. I haven’t given you permission yet, have I?”

“No, but I-,”

Akira pushes Goro’s head back, sticking two fingers in his mouth, “If you keep breaking the rules, I’m never gonna let you cum.”

“But-,” and for that, Ren’s fingers press down hard on his tongue.

“Be a good boy.”

Goro doesn’t know if he _can_ be a good boy right now. He’s trying so desperately to hold his orgasm back, even trying to slow down his grinding, but all it gets him is a, “Did I say you could slow down?”

“Nuh,” he moans around the digits.

“Keep going, or I’ll have to punish you.”

Sniffling, Goro looks up at him with teary eyes. This already feels like a punishment.

Ren just hums a laugh, free hand coming to pull Goro back by his collar so he can appraise him properly. “Keep going, baby,” he nods, taking the wet fingers out of Goro’s mouth to swirl around the bud of his left nipple.

All Goro can do is gasp and lean into the touch. It’s torture. It’s so good. He’s gonna cum.

“Please,” he whimpers, the tears in his eyes falling down his cheeks as Ren watches.

“Poor kitten, poor Goro.”

Goro takes a breath that sounds more like a sob, “Please.”

“Mm,” Ren pouts patronizingly, pulling harshly at his nipple, “beg me for it.”

“Please, master, please.”

Ren scoffs a laugh, “You can do better than that.”

“ _Pleasepleaseplease,_ I need it. I’ll be so good for you, please, let me cum. I’ll be such a good kitten, I promise, just _please._ ”

Moving his hand from the collar, Ren brushes Goro’s hair behind his ears with a smile, “‘Kay, kitty. Cum for me. Be a good boy and cum.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you-,” he whispers frantically, speeding up and grinding harder until he can’t take anymore and his orgasm washes over him hard.

Dopamine floods his system as he gives a few more tiny bucks before going boneless, clutching to Ren’s leg for support. It’s so intense that his whole body shakes with it, limbs twitching as Ren brushes through his hair gently. “So good, kitten. You’re so good for me,” he whispers, scratching between his ears.

“Thank you,” he repeats breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzles in closer to Ren.

“No, no, no, hey,” Ren pulls him back by the collar once again, watching his drowsy, flushed expression, “did you think we were done?”

“I-,” he cuts himself off with a squeak as Ren tugs as his nipple, “it hurts, please.”

“Did I say we were done?”

“No, but I-,”

Ren leans in to press a kiss to his forehead, “And kittens still don’t speak, Goro. Unless they want to safeword.”

And it might hurt a little but he trusts Ren. He knows he’ll make it feel better. Goro doesn’t want to safeword, so he shakes his head up at Ren.

“That’s my good kitten.”

Ren’s leg starts to bounce between his own, mimicking the grinding motion from before. Mewling, Goro tries to shuffle away from the stimulus, but the grip on his collar keeps him in place. “Stay still, baby. It’s okay.”

It’s not okay. He’s so sensitive but the movement keeps sending sparks of pleasure through his cock; it’s enough to get him hard again.

“There you go,” Ren cooes, “doesn’t that feel better? You’re doing so well.”

Goro just whines, starting to grind back against Ren’s leg. In return, Ren lets go of his collar to play with his nipples instead, tugging and rubbing at them harshly.

“You gonna cum again for me, kitty?”

Looking up at him, pressing his chin against his leg, he shakes his head.

“Yes, you are. I want you to.”

Goro whimpers in response. He’s not close, not at all really, but the way Ren’s looking at him could get him there alone.

“Come on, kitty. Lemme see you cum.”

Whining, he speeds up. Goro’s overstimulated and all his nerves feel electric, but he can feel _it_ building in his gut once more; the pleasure, the tension, the intensity.

“Ren,” he can’t help but whimper as he feels a hand migrate to pet his hair.

“Kitty,” and he pulls _just_ enough to feel perfect. “Cum for me,” and he’s cumming again.

It’s not as intense this time around, but Goro wasn’t expecting it to be. He adds to the mess on Ren’s trousers and his own stomach, pressing against the offered limb as Ren pulls on his nipples to work him through it. It’s so good.

So good, that Goro collapses onto his back when he’s done.

“Fuck.”

Ren’s chucking, “So proud of you, Goro.”

“Ren,” he makes grabby hands from his position on the rug. “Cuddle.”

“Hold on, babe. I have to clean you up. And take my pants off.”

“Hurry,” Goro frowns.

Ren laughs but obliges, taking the towel from the table and starting with Goro’s face. He cleans Goro entirely before he removes his pants, then removes his shirt too, just because.

“Cuddle now.”

“Don’t you want to cuddle on your bed?”

“Can’t move.”

“I could carry you.”

Goro sighs like he’s hard done by, but holds out his arms to latch around Ren’s neck and he picks him up. “My good boy.”

He feels himself be placed gently down on his bed, “I’m little spoon.”

“Of course, baby.”

It’s so nice, feeling Ren wrap his arms around his middle and pull him close, tucking his knees behind Goro’s. “I love you so much, Ren,” he whispers, throwing an arm behind Ren to try and get him closer.

“I love you, Goro. More than anything. I’m so happy you trust me to do this with you.”

Goro sniffles, groaning happily. “Oh,” Ren breathes, “collar.”

“Oh. Can I keep it on?”

“Yeah,” he nods, squeezing Goro close.

“Kisses?” Ren hums his reply, pressing his lips to the top of Goro’s back. “I love this part. S’my favourite.”

He feels a harsh breath hit his skin, hears Ren laugh, “More than coming?”

Goro just nods, “More than coming.”

“We can always just skip the sex and go straight to this part.”

“No. I still like the sex.”

“Mm, I could tell.”

“Yeah. Was fun.”

“I was worried I was going too far.”

“I would’ve said. Safeword.”

“I know. So you liked it then?”

“Mhm. I like it when you get a little mean.”

“I should do it more often,” Ren nudges Goro’s hair out of the way with his chin so he can kiss at the skin underneath.

Goro yawns, “Mm.”

“You sleepy, babe?”

“A little.”

“Take a nap.”

“I shouldn’t. I have things to do.”

“I can wake you up in a bit.”

“Aren’t you gonna sleep with me?”

“Didn’t I just do that?”

“Ren. You know what I mean.”

“I’m not as tired as you,” he shrugs.

Goro rolls over in Ren’s arms, “I want to take a nap with you.”

“Okay, well, no promises. I’m not that sleepy.”

He smiles languidly, throwing his arms around Ren and nestling close to his chest. “Goodnight.”

“It’s 2pm, Goro.”

“Goodnight.”

He feels Ren’s chest shake with laughter, “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> FAQ:  
> why did you write this?  
> \- was feeling spiteful and horny  
> is this petplay or is goro a catboy?  
> \- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> why are you posting this  
> \- the horny tl made me do it
> 
> if u want to see me be horny in real time follow my horny twit acc @akshues


End file.
